


Breaking the News

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [109]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo has to tell the Leto Brothers that he's going to become a married man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the News

“Well, uh, guys…”

                Jared lowered his cup from his lips, “You okay Tomes, you’re sweating.”

                “Yeah, did you catch what Jay had?” Shannon asked, slightly worried, “I told you not to drink from his cup.”

                “He was the idiot that drank it, don’t blame me!” Jared remarked, glaring at his brother.

                “Uh, guys,” Tomo quickly said, stopping the impending fight, “Anyways, uh, God…”

                “Okay, you either have cancer or you’re leaving the band.” Jared muttered, taking a sip from his tea.

                “What?!? No!” Tomo exclaimed, “Jeez, jump to the dramatics Jared.”

                Jared merely shrugged, “I’m an actor, kind of what I do. Now, what’s up?”

                “I’m…gonna ask Vicki to marry me.”

                Jared blinked, “That’s it?”

                “That’s it?” Tomo echoed, “I’m asking for this girl to marry me and all you can say is ‘that’s it’”

                “Well, it’s not that big of a shock dude,” Shannon said, “It was only a matter of time,”

                “Yeah, you’ve been with her since forever.”

                Tomo narrowed his eyes, “Thanks guys,”      

                “Don’t get us wrong dude,” Shannon reassured, “We’re happy for you two, but its not that big of a shock to us.”

                “Yeah, and you kind of left the ring sitting out on the counter, so…” Jared trailed off shrugging.

                Tomo groaned, “Does she know yet?”

                “Nope. Us, being the kind gentlemen we are, put the ring underneath your pillow before she got on the bus. But, it was rather idiotic to get it at home; you should’ve gotten somewhere where Vicki can’t pop on board.”  Jared said.

                Tomo blinked, “So, you two are alright with it?”

                ‘What do we look like? Your parents?” Jared snorted, “You don’t need our permission to get hitched, although, that wedding is gonna be interesting.”

                Shannon grinned, “So, are we gonna be invited?”

                “Like I could keep you two away if I wanted to.” Tomo snorted.

                “Touche,” Jared answered, popping a grape into his mouth, “Now, Tomes is getting hitched, that’s gonna be a blow to the poor Echelon, their precious Jesus Tomo is getting wed.”

                Shannon blinked, “Wait…if he’s Jesus, does that mean Vicki could give birth to the next Messiah?”

                Tomo groaned, “Why me?”


End file.
